the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind
Information The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind are a new faction of Dwarves, mighty Khazad, who delve out great halls in the long forgotten Mountains of the Wind, a beautiful land of stone and spruce. In the year 1497 of Shire Reckoning, the players Sadbc and Goldbar22 arrived in these deserted mountains and founded a new city, Firith Galad. This city was named in Sindarian, and is also known as Gwaenost, the Wind-House. There, under Sadbc’s vision and Goldbar22’s designs, they carved out a great hall in secret, and were soon joined by wakidi and Falrid. Upon the completion of First Hall, they announced themselves to the rest of Middle-Earth and now live a life of prosperity. Members: King Goldbar22 Heir Sadbc (also known as nalleboi) Falrid wakidi Gomri_a_Dorf XenoYA Diplomacy: We are friends of the Avarin Elves of the East, as well as all staunch allies of all Khazad. We aid any who seek it, and our halls are open to all folk who make it to our corner of the world. Territory: We claim, as agreed upon by Morwe_Haldkan, King of the Avari, all the Mountains of the Wind and her foothills west of the dividing river. Builds: Finished: First Hall of Firith Galad, as well as the Player Utilities. WIP: Second Hall, Terraforming, Various other minor bits and pieces Recruitment If you love building, quiet mountains, great stonehalls and endless booze you will find a wonderful home with us. All of our members (recognized by a purple Durin’s Folk or Dwarf title) can recruit, and will provide gear and food if needed. We live off in a far flung region, and as such will provide swift horses for travel. You will need +100 Durin’s Folk and a few spare hours to travel. Rules and Regulations: Our folk are a laid back one, with few rules. We do ask the following however: -No using the Dwarven Lord title, as it’s reserved for those of that rank -Please use armor of your rank (I.e. no trim) -No attacking fellow Dwarves -The Server Rules Questions & Answers: Q: Do we make any claim to Rhun/Last Desert/Wild Wood? A: No, our only claim for the considerable future is the Western Windy Mountains. Q: Who is your Lord/King? A: Goldbar22 is Lord of the Windy Mountains, with Sadbc as his heir. Q: Are you a Good or Evil Faction? A: We count ourselves among the free-folk of Middle Earth. Q: Do you have any tax system/required questing? A: We have no taxes, and successfully traveling here is the only required quest :D Q: Are their any apartment/house building rules? A: We encourage the use of Chalk and Dwarven brick, but do not require it. Gardens and other decor are more than fine, and you may expand your home as much as you’d like, so long as it doesn’t encroach on another’s. Q: Do you use any special type of communication? A: Yes! We use Discord for increased coordination between our members. If you have any further questions, leave them below and I will do my best to answer them. ~Goldbar22